Blood Bond
by hanjuuluver
Summary: Saya wakes up after her thirty year sleep. Kai asks for her to share her blood so he can stay by her side forever. Oneshot. T because kids that aren't old enough for T level shouldn't be watching Blood , and this fic deals with similar concepts.
1. Chapter 1

I finished re-watching the anime series a little under an hour ago. I'm in full blown ranty-fan mode, and, as a fanfiction writer, my first oulet after reading is writing, and since this plot bunny started gnawing at my brain matter and leaving me without any reading material on it, it had to be written. Not edited, not really looked over, pretty much just written in a fit of passion and posted on . Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Yes, I need to make a disclaimer for a reason. This reason is that I'm a poor college student with no means of income who will only deflate if anyone tries to sue her. I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any rights to Blood + or the characters therein. I named the twins, and wrote this story. These are all I can lay claim to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************Blood Bond

"I can't take it anymore, Saya! Riku is dead, dad is dead, David, Julia, Lewis, Joel, _everyone is going to die and leave me alone!! _ Saya! I can't go on like this! I can't stand watching them die—dying _myself_ and leaving you behind!"

It's been a little over thirty years now. Saya woke up two years ago and has been living at Omero with the girls and me. And I… I've made my decision. I want to become her chevalier. I am well aware that she doesn't need to fight anymore, so she has no real need for any aside from the company, but…

"_No_, Kai! I won't stop time for you! You have no idea how horrible it is! The things that I've seen… the things that I've _done_ because I cannot die! What about Riku!"

"What about him, Saya! Riku is _dead! _It wasn't your fault! You did what you could to save him, and more importantly, Riku was happy to be your chevalier! He was happy to be able to be by your side and never have to leave!" This caught her. I'd never told her… never really had the chance to. We'd come to a sort of unspoken agreement not to talk about the events of the past… at least not about the bad parts. There were some things that would always be too painful to talk about. It's partly because of this, and partly because of the truth in the words that I knew would make her listen.

"Did he… did Riku really…" she whispered, voice rasping from behind the bangs in her face.

"Yes, Saya. It's true." I push the hair out of the way. "He really was happy. Being your chevalier means that I can be by your side forever, and there isn't anything else I can think of wanting more. I don't want to die, Saya."

"Yes, you do! You don't know how hard it is… how hard it is to watch everyone around you die, knowing that you'll never be able to really stay with anyone…"

"That's just my point, Saya! I don't want to leave you alone again! All you have is Haji and the twins, and I know that isn't enough for you. I know that you love Omero, and I know that, for however short of a time it was, you were happy as part of a family with Dad, Riku and me. I want to stay with you. I want to be a family again. Please, Saya. Please let me have some of your blood."

The light from the kitchen shone at my back, catching part of Saya's face in shadow and part in light. It made it difficult to see her expression, and her body language wasn't making it any easier. Head down, arms griped behind her back, bangs falling back into her face to obscure her eyes.

I sigh and stare over at the old cork board over her left shoulder—the pictures from back before… from when Dad was alive and we were all together… are still hanging there. Most people don't notice that Saya hasn't changed, and those who have either already know why, or chalk it up to luck in genes. Most know better than to ask about Riku, and the twins have been earning their own pictures on the board over the years, which gives people something else to talk about. Their names are Harmony and Aurora. Harmony has Saya's eyes, Aurora Diva's.

It was difficult… explaining their pasts to them and telling them why they stopped growing after about twenty years old. Thankfully they didn't repeat what Saya and Diva had gone though, although recently the question of what they would do if they ever married has come up.

Saya still hates the idea of passing on chyropteron blood. Especially that of the Queen. She still feels that the line should end with her, but at the same time I know she wants the girls to be able to live as normal a life as possible, and to be able to live on with the ones they love like she and Haji…

I know that she does not want to give what I ask of her now, but I cannot die on her. I want to be by her side forever.

This is the only way.

"Saya. Please."

She raises her head.

"Are you really sure?"

I'm startled for a moment. It's what I wanted to hear, but her question came as a surprise. Would she really let me stay with her?

"Yes. I'm sure."

"…It'll hurt, you know."

"I know."

She nodded, picking up a sushi knife from the bar to her right.

"… Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this for me? You'd be so much better off if—"

"Saya, don't go making excuses now. You're my little sister, no matter how old you actually are, and I'm going to take care of you no matter what. Right?"

For the first time in the past week, I saw Saya smile again—just like she used to. It made me happy too.

She nodded. "Right."

She made a small slash across the palm of her hand, and the blood swelled up through the gash. She held it there for a second, looked up at me solemnly, and then stretched the red hot liquid out to me. Lowering my lips, I took one sip and allowed myself to become one more member of her unchanging family.

Things would be different now, sure, but we'd always have each other.


	2. NOTICE

I AM POSTING THIS NOTICE TO ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE!!!

I have for some time been thinking about creating a new account, because I feel that I've outgrown "hanjuuluver" for a number of reasons--primarily that my writing style has changed so much it simply doesn't mesh with what I started with, but I don't really want to /erase/ my earlier fics either.

I would have moved to Live Journal, but I'm electronicaly challenged (a sad fate for a 20 year old college student at a tech school--It's most embarrassing) and can't figure out how to work it. As such, I am staying here on , but will be moving to a new account, **Rio Azules** is my new penname. As motivation to go over there, not only will I be posting my new fics there, but in a month or two that will be the only place to read the fanfics that I like from hanjuuluver such as Homecoming, Together in Solitude, For Now and Forever, and many more.

I really hope you all follow me over to my new account, **Rio Azules**, and that you continue to put up with my lameness. Chances are I will never write another chapter fic and will just be contented with occasionally posting one-shots, drabbles, and perhaps the occasional three-shot.

For those of you reading Waiting For You, I'll finish writing that here on hanjuuluver and it may or may not be transferred to Rio Azules later. We'll see.

Thank you all for reading my work as hanjuuluver.


End file.
